Expecting the Unexpected
by Unsuspected891
Summary: The Hunger Games are still around, but Peeta's and Katniss's roles are reversed. Ever since Peeta Everdeen's father died, he's had to provide for his family. Meanwhile, Katniss Mellark is hopelessly in love with a Seam boy. What will happen? Read on!
1. Welcome to District 12

**Peeta POV:**

I walk down the quiet road of the Seam. Nobody is awake yet, it's only past dawn. The Seam is the part of District 12 that nobody wants to be in, but most of us end up here anyways, whether out of poverty or birth. District 12 is the poorest of the Districts, here starvation is not a stranger.

Of course people like the Mayor's daughter, Madge, don't have to worry about it, I thought. Merchant kids have it easy, or at least easi_er_, and their chances of getting reaped are slim to none. They're not the ones who have to take the extra tessarae, ultimately playing up to the Capitol's sick form of entertainment. I know that it's not their fault, but it's hard not to resent people who are born into families with money.

Gale and I had always been friends, our dads had worked in the mines together until they died in an accident. We both live in the Seam with our families, although I look like I'm the only one who belongs there in my family. Both Prim and my mother have blue eyes and blonde hair with a fair complexion. Prim is small and delicate, named after the flower my mother loved so much. I take after my father, with grey eyes and dark black hair, not unlike many other Seam children. In fact, sometimes Gale and I are mistaken for brothers, although we might as well be, since he is my one and only friend.

I am to Prim like a father to his child, I am her provider and protector. Ever since the accident my mother hasn't been herself… She's become a distant, cold person, and I've learned to protect myself and Prim from her.

My train of thought goes back to what I was doing when I reach the Meadow. A high, chain-link fence with barbed-wire loops surrounds District 12 and separates the Meadow from the woods. The fence is supposed to be electrified so that animals wouldn't attack our streets. Personally, I think it's to keep us in, because if we didn't have that fence, this place would be deserted. Since we barely get any electricity around here, it's usually safe. Still, as I approach it, I listen for the hum to check if it's live. Sure enough the only sound I hear is the breeze, so I slide underneath the fence into my secret haven.

**Gale POV:**

I hear a twig snap and turn around quickly to find Peeta behind me, holding his bow up at my sudden movement. I laugh at his face, which has the same bewildered look as a rabbit caught in my snare.

"We should hurry, I need to get food for tonight after the Reaping." He says.

I nod my head tersely, knowing what Peeta deals with. We both provide the food for our family, but I guess I'm lucky, because at least my mother still talks to me and my siblings. We quietly head to our spot, the one that Peeta seems to get the best game from. I don't know what it is, but I guess he feels as if he does his best there. He once mumbled something about his father showing him this place when he was younger. Whatever helps us bring food to the table is fine with me.

Thinking of food makes me think of stuff I don't have. Our house in the Seam is big enough, and we have enough clothes, so what is missing? As I head down to check my snares I walk past a lake with Katniss growing in it. I'm reminded of Katniss, the baker's daughter. Her blonde hair is always in its signature braid, her eyes a sparkling blue that only some of the people in District 12 obtain. I've always liked her, she was just my type. She's the quiet and agreeable one, she'd never intentionally hurt a living thing. Of course I'm not the only one, she's the star of many conversations in the boy's locker room. I was once told that I looked handsome, for a Seam kid. Although I've only talked to her a couple of times, she has the ability to calm me down, which is surprising, since I'm usually mad at everything and everyone. Why wouldn't I be? I live in the poorest of districts, and am forced to poach just to keep my family alive.

"Who are you day dreaming about, lover boy?" Peeta asks.

My cheeks grow red, and I know he knows. He just likes teasing me about it.

"Don't laugh. It's not a big deal", I say, "We both know perfectly well that I was thinking of Katniss."

Peeta looks at me in fake shock, "Why would you be doing that? It's not proper for a Seam boy and a Merchant girl to be together!" He says, mimicking the voice of Effie Trinket, our annoying Hunger Games escort.

That brings us both to today, and we grow silent once again. We remember that today is not a day of fun and laughter.

Today is Reaping day, and we both stand a chance at getting reaped.

**Katniss POV:**

I'm fiddling with the hem of my dress as I wait for breakfast. Father and I wake up early today to frost and decorate cakes. Ironically, Reaping Day is one of our most popular days, a day that the Capitol has played up to be a festival, or a holiday of sorts. We all know that while most families would be celebrating for their children's lives, others would be mourning their inevitable deaths. Nobody could win against the Careers, and in all of the 74 years of the Hunger Games, we've only had two victors. District 12 doesn't exactly hold the best reputation for the Games because none of us really care. Our lives are a living hell anyways.

Father just finished making pancakes and sets them on the table. Mother takes her share, then when Farl reaches for his she snaps at him, telling him that it was ladies first and to mind his manners. I look at him, helpless to what our mother is saying. I can see him holding back his anger, then handing me the plate between him and Mother.

You would think that because today is Reaping Day mother would be kind, although she is anything but. For some reason she hates us all, even Father. She hasn't been beating us as much, but her icy glare is enough to make anyone uncomfortable. I think that's why Father let her name my two elder brothers, Farl and Broa, after different breads. Nobody wants to be on the other end of her argument. I am the only exception, my Father named me after a plant shaped like an arrow. I have no idea why, since I am only handy with a rolling pin and spatula.

After finishing up our pancakes, we head to the Town Square. It's a beautiful day, although nobody else would notice because the fear, anger and panic loom over us where clouds used to be. The camera crews are up, Mayor Undersee is up on stage, checking the microphone before they start rolling. I wave to Madge, one of my best friends and the Mayor's daughter. She is a lot like me in many ways, we are both blonde and fair with blue eyes, although I am a bit stronger from occasionally helping my brothers lifting bags of flour. I scan the crowd of serious faces and find the one I am looking for.

A bunch of Seam boys surround him, staring at the ground or at the sky, wishing they would be anywhere else. His face is grave and set in a frown, his dark hair slightly messy, and his eyes…. His eyes are a gorgeous grey that I could drown in. Ever since father pointed him out to me on our first day of school, I've liked him, even if he never smiles. Why would he? He has one of the biggest chances of getting reaped.

He looks up and I avert my gaze, hoping that he doesn't catch it. Apparently some of the other boys do, and they nudge him a little as a blush creeps up his neck. I sneak a look at him again, locking eyes with him for the first time when Effie Trinket interrupts.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" she squeals in her Capitol accent. Her hair is a vibrant pink this year, her outfit standing out between all of the dull grays and browns of our district.

I turn to catch a boy staring at me. Gabriel? Gill? Gale, I think his name was. Occasionally he would trade the squirrels my father likes so much for some bread. He smiles at me, and I offer a feeble smile back. I don't know why, but I feel embarrassed to be so easily distracted by one smile, and one from a boy I don't even like!

I turn forward again just in time to see Effie make her way to the glass domes filled with slips of paper. Her hand circles teasingly inside, finally settling on one slip. She pulls it out and I can hear my heart beat. I'm pretty sure everyone can hear it too.

"Primrose Everdeen." She states. Everyone around us is shocked.

How could they do that to such an innocent, loving girl? We know for sure that she won't win, we know for sure that she would be one of the first to go.

A cry comes out of the crowd, and I look around to see from where. Finally I see him.

"Prim! Prim! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Peeta yells.

No, no, no! This cannot be happening! Either Prim or Peeta will die, and in the end they will both be gone, physically or mentally.

I hear myself say it before I even think about it, my lips forming the words my brain swore they'd never say.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

I don't realize what's going on. The Peacekeepers are already lifting me up the stairs because my feet won't work in the daze my head is in. I scan the crowd and catch my brothers staring at me in disbelief, my father crying, and my mother looking the same as she did this morning, angry at everything. I hope that Peeta is still in the crowd, his sister at his side. I hope that he realizes that I did this for him.

"Well! Looks like we've got our two tributes! How convenient! Come on both of you, up up up!" Effie trills.

He's standing next to me, and my heart is torn in two.

He's going to kill me. He's going to get killed. I'm going to die.

We are going to die.

**_Thanks for reading! Hope it was good! Please review or PM your comments! :)_**


	2. Firsts and Lasts

_**Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games or the series. It all belongs to the fantastic Suzanne Collins! Enjoy!  
**_

**Gale POV:**

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" she says.

My head turns to where the voice was, and finds its owner. Her blue eyes are filled with fear, and her mouth is set in an O shape, as if she can't believe what she just said. Her delicate body is soon lifted and carried to the stage, along with Peeta's. My brain finally registers as to what is going on.

The two people that I love are either going to die a horrible death together, or one is going to kill the other and come out victorious, although it is unlikely. I don't know what to do or say, so I just stare.

How could this happen? How could I let it happen? How could she do this to me? To us? I stop myself before I go any further, remembering that there is no "us". I've only talked to her twice before, both times were when I'd traded squirrels for a couple of loaves of bread. And now I'd never get to tell her how I feel.

I look up once again to catch her being led behind the doors of the Justice Building, where the tributes get to say their, usually final, good-bye to friends and families. All I knew was that, somehow, I had to get inside.

**Katniss POV:**

I'm shocked.

What have I done? I know that I won't be able to survive. I know that the only thing I could do is make sure that Peeta makes it out alive. For Prim.

I don't know what to do or say as Effie rambles on about my hair and clothing, saying that it'll be easy to get sponsors. "You're lucky that you have decent looks, and after your prep team finishes with you, you'll look like a doll!" She gushes.

I don't have enough time to reply, as a Peacekeeper grabs hold of my shoulder and leads me into a room, decorated with lavish furniture and paintings. Everything here resembles the opposite of District 12. It's so colorful and bright that my eyes hurt.

A Peacekeeper interrupts my thoughts. "You have five minutes." He says.

My family is pushed through the gold framed door which is quickly slammed shut. At first we stare at each other, then my father breaks into sobs. Meanwhile, my mother is observing the room and picking up an elephant toy made of brass, while my brothers stare at me.

"Promise me you'll try, promise that you'll try your best to come home. I need you Katniss, we need you. Even those of us who don't show it." My father says, glaring at my mother.

I sob into his shoulder, scared for what is to come. "I promise. I love you." I whisper back. I hug each of my brothers, telling them that I love them, that I'll miss them. Broa teases me, saying that he calls the biggest room in the house in Victor's Village. I force a laugh, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Usually he could cheer me up, but right now I feel numb. I can't believe that this is the last time I'll see them.

Then I remember who is in the next room, which makes me cry again. He'll never get to know how I feel, and even if he does, there can only be one victor.

"Oh, shut up. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you volunteered! At least District 12 has a chance of winning this year, that Peeta boy has potential." My mother says.

My mother's word cut through my heart like a knife. I guess I should get used to the feeling. I hear the door open, a Peacekeeper guiding my family out of it.

"Remember your promise! I love you!" My father yells as the door slams.

I don't expect anyone else to come, but the door opens soon after and Madge walks through. At first all we do is stare at each other, then she starts sobbing. She wails out words, but I can't understand anything. I walk over and hug her, soothe her, and tell her it will be all right. I feel funny doing this, since I'm the one that's going to be dead soon.

"Don't worry about me. I'll see you after the Victory Tour." I say, hoping that she will see through it, hoping that she won't wait for me.

She cries even harder into my shoulder, and I know she got my message. I let go of her, then we smile at each other halfheartedly. We sit down on the orange velvet couch, and it takes me a while to get used to how soft and comfortable it is.

"I have something for you. I know that each tribute gets to wear something from their district… And I was hoping you would wear this." She whispers.

I glance at the object in her hand, and see that it is her Mockingjay pin, the one she loves so much. The tears well up in my eyes once again.

"I-I- Thank you Madge. You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for." I say.

And then the door opens once again, and she is led out. My shoulders slump over in discouragement, and I sit motionless on the couch, trying to figure out how I'll be able to keep my promise to father.

**Peeta POV:**

The one thought that keeps going through my head is "Who's going to take care of Prim?"

I know that there is an unlikely chance of me surviving the Games, one of the Careers would win. I'm most likely to be slaughtered by the final eight.

A Peacekeeper leads me to an overly decorated room, complete with a huge orange couch that is made out of some smooth material, and small brass toys on the coffee table. This room could easily feed my family for at least two years, maybe three. I sit on the couch, but can't manage to get comfortable.

A different Peacekeeper opens the door and says "You have five minutes."

Prim and my mother are pushed in, Prim's face streaked with tears and my mother's frozen in shock. I rush over to Prim and hold her tightly, her sobs muffled into my shoulder. My mother is still standing in the doorway, as if it would hurt to step inside, that this would be accepting the fact that soon I won't be there for her and Prim. Truth is, I can't seem to accept this myself.

I look at my mother and meet her gaze. "You can't do it again. You can't just leave like you did when dad died. Who will take care of Prim?" I lash out with all of my pent up anger.

She mumbles a bit before whispering back, "I was sick."

"I know. But you can't get sick again, take a pill or something!" I yell back, my voice seeming much louder than I meant for it to be.

I sigh in frustration, not knowing what to do. "Gale will hunt for you, and Prim can make money off of the cheese Lady makes. I think you should start the apothecary business again, you'll need the money. But just… don't worry about me, I promise that I'll try. I'll try to come home." I say.

Prim stutters out, "D-d-do you really mean it? Will you truly try to come home?"

Just as they are about to be ushered out I say, "Of course Prim…. I love you. Don't worry about me, Prim, I'll do just fine." And with that they are gone.

I can hear her sobs quieting as she's being half-carried, half-dragged out.

I tell myself I won't cry. For Prim.

**Katniss POV:**

I think my visits are finally over, so I let my body sink into the couch. My mother would have scolded me about my posture and looking lady-like, but I don't care anymore. I can tell she never has.

I almost start to cry again when I hear the yells and muffled crying come from Peeta's room. Had he heard mine? I hear the sound of footsteps outside, and my door creaks open. There stands the boy who smiled at me earlier in the Town Square, Gale.

"What are you doing here?" I say. It comes out much ruder than I intend it to, but I'm in no mood for a chat, and he shouldn't be expecting one.

He smiles shyly, only adding more charm to his handsome face, "I…. needed to tell you something."

"Yeah? What did you want to say? Good luck being murdered? Have fun killing others?" I snap, my bad mood very evident now.

He chuckles nervously, and I'm a bit offended. No, I'm a lot offended.

"How could you just laugh when I'm standing here, risking my life to-" And I'm cut off by his lips, which feel both chapped and extremely soft at the same time. It is only a quick kiss, but a surprising one.

I stare at him for a second before he starts blushing awkwardly. "That's what I wanted to tell you. I've always like you, Katniss Mellark."

And with that he sneaks out just like he came in, leaving me standing there, my lips still tingling from a kiss from the boy I didn't even like.

**Gale POV:**

I can't believe I did it. I had finally told her how I felt. My chest aches again, and I remember under which circumstances I had confessed my love to her. I walk across the hallway to Peeta's equally fancy door and walk in. His head shoots up, and I can tell that he's been waiting anxiously for my visit. Either that or he just talked to his mother.

"Where the hell have you been? I'm supposed to leave soon!" He says, his voice close to a yell.

"Calm down! I just talked to Katniss." I reply, feeling my cheeks burn up.

"Oh? How'd it go?" Peeta says, his curiosity distracting him from the situation.

"I told her how I felt….and I kissed her." I breathe out.

He stands there, his jaw dropped. His lips curl up into a smile, one that I hadn't seen for a long time.

"So when's the wedding?" He says, and I can tell that he forgot the position we are in. My chest starts to hurt again as the reality sinks in.

His face grows serious again, "Look, promise me that you'll take care of Prim and mom while I'm away. I'll try my best to get back, but…" he trails off. We both know how this sentence will end, and I'm not sure any of us want to be reminded of it.

"I know. Don't worry about it, we made a pact, remember? You're my brother, I'd do anything for you." I say back, meaning every word. He smiles again, but I can tell that it's forced. I remember that I had to do one last thing before I leave. I walk up to give him an awkward hug when I hear footsteps coming down the hall. They could only be ones of a Peacekeeper's boots, so I whisper a good-bye then jump out of the window.

I land on the ground and run to the Meadow where I fall to my knees and begin to let go of all of the tears I'd been holding in. I don't know what had come over me, I could usually hold in my emotions. Even when my father had died I showed little emotion, I knew that mourning in silence would be the only way to keep my family together.

I guess the Hunger Games change even the ones who aren't in the Arena, I thought to myself.

_**So I completely forgot to say this, but thanks to TheRealHinata1996 for being a great beta reader. I couldn't have done this without you :)**_

_**And I realize I didn't have much of Peeta's POV in this chapter, but the following ones will have plenty of it! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I have school, so it won't be as often as I'd like to.  
**_


	3. Miscommunication

**_Hey guys! Sorry if this took longer than you had expected it to, but I'm really busy! Anyways, this is after the tributes are allowed to visit their family/friends. There won't be much of Gale POV from now on, so I might stick to just Katniss and Peeta. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! _**

**Peeta POV:**

I'm jarred from my thoughts by a Peacekeeper. He taps me on the shoulder, signaling to me that it is time to go to the train station. This is it, my last look of District 12 and it's of the Justice Building. I feel the urge to free myself from the Peacekeeper's grasp and run to the Meadow, just to see it one last time. But I know I can't, I'm the Capitol's prisoner now.

"Peeta! Why aren't you smiling? You're going to get to see the Capitol! I bet all of your friends are so jealous of you!" Effie cooed, oblivious to the fact that I wanted to see anything _but_ the Capitol.

Nobody goes to the Capitol voluntarily, unless you're a person like Effie, born and raised into their ways. The Capitol has a way of making anything undeniable, sometimes even stooping so low to threatening people with death or other forms of punishment. If I had the choice between participating in the Hunger Games and living in the Capitol, I'd choose the Games. At least there I could show people I had a reason to be miserable, while in the Capitol I would have to hide it.

"I am just so….overwhelmed." I answer, not lying but not telling the exact truth. I hope that this will be enough for her, and that she will go bug someone else. I can't deal with her meaningless chitter-chatter... I can barely deal with myself.

She somehow gets the message through her thick wig and goes to talk to the Mayor, telling him what an honor it is to escort us. We all know that she's hoping to get bumped up to a wealthier district, every escort's dream is to be in a Career district. At least then they could be famous.

We are led to a car that will take us to the train station, although I can't see it because of the throng of Peacekeepers surrounding me. I've never been in a car before, had only seen two, and those were used only for carrying large equipment to the Mines. You don't really need a car in 12, everything is pretty close anyways.

The ride to the train station is a short one, and as we are led out of the car I breathe in fresh air. The car felt stuffy and confining. We come up and get onto the train, which is large and silver. If I thought the room in the Justice Building was too extravagant, well, I was wrong. Everything is beautiful, pristine and cold, just like the image of the Capitol. Or what it wants to be, anyways.

"Hey! You! Kid with the dark hair!" I hear a voice call. I turn and see Haymitch Abernathy, the only living victor from 12, and now my mentor. I can't believe that they think I'll trust my life with this drunkard. I can tell he's just been drinking because he smells like the Hob, the only place that sells alcohol. The Hob is where I sell most of my game, it doesn't matter what kind. As Greasy Sae says, in District 12, food is food.

"Yeah?" I answer, and as I walk over to him the smell of alcohol becomes stronger. My nose starts to burn, and I wonder how he could live with himself. Probably doesn't even realize how bad he smells because he's drunk all the time.

"Can you fill this up for me?" He says, handing me a small flask and pointing to a vase filled with the white liquid. I walk up and fill it, not wanting to get onto Haymitch's bad side. I heard that when he's sober, he's even worse than when he is drunk. I find that hard to believe, but still, I don't take my chances and hand him the now full flask.

"So, you're the one I'm supposed to mentor?" He slurs a bit, and I only nod back. He takes a long sip, and he looks as if he's contemplating something, his eyes a bit out of focus. I become uncomfortable after a few minutes and wish he would finally start talking again, which I regret as soon as he opens his mouth.

"Ha! What does the Capitol think I am? A miracle worker?" He says, then starts laughing uncontrollably. I vow then and there to never take a sip of alcohol.

At that moment Katniss walks in, just to rush out a second later. Her cheeks were red and her eyes puffy, indicating that she had cried earlier. She was probably looking for her room and got lost. Either that or she doesn't want to deal with Haymitch, and I don't really blame her. I wonder if her strategy is to pretend to be weak until we get into the Arena.

I think again, and even though I don't know Katniss so well, I can tell that she wouldn't have a strategy to this. My only strategy is to stay alive, and if I pretend that the other victors are like the animals I shoot in the forest, I'll make it.

I can't help but feel a bit bad, but she's my competition, and I can't change that. I made a promise and I would stand by it, whatever it would take.

**Katniss POV:**

After going to the train station by car, we are put on a sleek train. It looks out of place here in District 12, but then again, so do many other things from the Capitol, especially the people. The train starts immediately, and I only catch a glimpse of the crowd gathered outside. We speed by the rows of sad faces, and I feel sick to my stomach. I'm not sure if it's out of fear or the train's speed, but I'm counting on both. I'd never been in a train before, never even a car.

"Katniss? There you are dear! I've been looking everywhere for you! We're going to have dinner soon, so go freshen up and we'll meet you in the dining cart!" Effie sings, sounding much more relieved to be back in Capitol hands.

I turn to walk to search for my room when Effie says "Oh, and Katniss? Change out of that dress, dear. You'll find much more suitable clothing in your chamber. Also, you may want to shower…. You look as if you've been working in the coal mines all day!" She laughs. And before I can ask her what "suitable" is, she is walking down the hall, humming quietly to herself.

I look down at myself, seeing nothing wrong in how I look. I wonder how she'd react to someone who had actually worked in the Mines.

I walk down the corridor and come to a huge room, which I guess is the sitting room. There I see Haymitch and Peeta talking, so I quickly run out. Haymitch looked even more drunk than usual, and Peeta looked like he was about to explode out of anger for him. I don't understand why, since Haymitch is always rude and drunk. I briskly walk to another door, hoping that it would be the right one this time.

There is an Avox girl standing outside, and I wonder if the room is mine. I walk inside into a sea of white, silver and purple. It's so beautiful, but I feel uncomfortable, too. I take Effie's advice and decide to shower. I walk to a door, thinking it would be a washroom, but find a walk-in closet filled with enough clothing to last me a lifetime. I have a slight panic attack looking at all of my choices, not knowing what to do with myself. I decide a good distraction would be to try and find the washroom, not wanting to face the closet again.

I try another door, this time walking into a white washroom. It is just as extravagant as the rest of the train, if not more. There is a shower that could surely fit all my family in, with dozens of knobs and buttons. I undress and walk inside, trying to figure out how to work it. I decide on one button and press on it, and a glob of lemon-scented cream is dumped onto my head, which I lather into my hair. I then pull a lever that sends cold water down my back, making me shiver. I try the other one, this time hot water burning my skin. Finally I decide to pull both and warm water cascades onto my skin.

In District 12 most people can't afford the luxury of a shower, and those of us who do have only cold water. Sometimes I wish that we could be able to boil our water like the others, but mother says we are too good for that. One of those people are Peeta, who I hadn't thought of until now. This must be a new record for me, since I'm usually thinking of him. I finish my shower quickly after, wrap myself in a fluffy white towel, and head to the closet.

I don't know why I'm scared of it in the first place, but when I enter the room full of clothing, my head begins to ache. After a few unsuccessful tries to make an outfit, I sigh in frustration and pull out the closest thing at hand, a purple dress with lace trimming. Normally I wouldn't wear something so fancy for dinner, but I was tired of looking. And besides, I was going to have dinner with Capitol officials. Wouldn't they expect me to wear something like this? I pull it on and it's surprisingly comfortable. I take out my hair from its usual braid and let it down, the waves flowing down my back. I opt for flats instead of heels, knowing that if I could barely hold my balance on this train with regular shoes, I wouldn't be able to do so in pumps.

"Katniss, dear? We're all waiting for you! You know, it's not polite to keep people from their dinners." Effie says from behind the door. I look at the time, and see that it's already been an hour! I didn't realize it had been so long, so I hurry and open the door to walk out. I see that Effie had also changed into her dinner outfit, although it resembles something a tribute would wear for their interviews. Her wig is no longer lop-sided, her nails redone with jewels, and she is wearing six inch heels with a short, purple metallic dress. I am amazed at what she could do with just an hour.

"Oh good! You took my advice! That dress looks darling on you, although a bit casual. Never mind that, we have things to do and people to see!" She observed. I am taken aback by her comment, surprised to hear that what I am wearing is casual. She then starts walking down the corridor, probably expecting me to follow her, so I do.

I wonder if Peeta will be eating with us….. Would he like my dress? I probably look too frilly now. Great, now I'm panicking! This would surely be an eventful dinner, I think to myself.

**Peeta POV:**

I finally get away from Haymitch after pouring some alcohol into his flask. I now understand why he drinks so much, because after I did he was as content as a baby with a rattle. Still, I would never let something control me like that, not when I have to take care of Prim. I shake my head, thinking that it would help me think of anything other than Prim. It doesn't.

I find myself walking down a long hallway, stopping in front of a door with a male Avox. Somehow he looks familiar, but I guess they all look the same. Sad, pleading eyes and a dry mouth stare back at me as I look at him. I walk into the room and it's navy, grey and black. Others would find it beautiful, but all I can see is the coldness of the Capitol. I try not to let it get to me as I walk around, trying to find a shower, because right now I smell like the forest back home. Although it is not a bad smell, it would be hard to explain to the Capitol people.

I walk through a door and see a washroom that was about the size of half my home in District 12. The shower is huge, complete with knobs and levers of every kind. Looking at it again, I decide that maybe I'm better off changing and putting on some deodorant. I don't have enough time to figure how to work the shower anyways. I look at myself in the mirror and attempt to redo my hair, which just settles back into its usual style of messy.

Then I find the closet, exploding with fabrics and patterns and colors, easily enough to cloth me for life. I find a shirt similar to the one I was wearing before and pants that look comfortable, and surprisingly are. I decide to wear my Father's hunting jacket too, scared that if I leave it in my room some Avox would take it away. It's the only piece of home I have left.

A knock interrupts me, followed by Effie's annoying voice, "Peeta? Honey, we have fifteen more minutes until dinner! Remember to look presentable!" she sings. I hear her heels walk down the hall and look up at the clock. I wonder what I can do with fifteen minutes, and decide to try and find my way to the dining cart. It would probably take a while anyways, since the hallways all look the same.

As I walk I hear some voices coming out of a closed door. I push my ear up against it and recognize Effie's nasally voice, and to my surprise, Haymitch's signature slur. I wonder how he tolerates Capitol women, but somehow can't handle anyone normal. That's when I hear my name pop into their conversation.

"That Katniss girl will be easy to sponsor…. But Peeta? I don't know what to do with him. He's not a very fun looking person. Good looking? Sure, but the Capitol wants a well rounded tribute. We need to find a way to… Make him more desirable. For his own sake." I hear Haymitch say. The rest I can't hear, too focused on my own thoughts to care.

I am shocked and angry. Not desirable? I'm desirable…. I am, right? I mean, girls have liked me before, but would never go out with a Seam kid. Still. I'm about to open the door and give them a piece of my mind when it flies open, almost sending me to the ground.

"Ahhh!" Effie shrieks. I have to hide my smile so not to get a lecture about manners. Haymitch looks surprised before his face settles into its usual frown.

"What did you hear?" He asks. I wonder if there was anything else important that I didn't hear, so decide to play it off as if I'd listened in on the entire conversation. I have the right to know anyways.

"Enough." I reply.

"Well! Look at the time! We have exactly three more minutes until dinner is served! Let's go!" Effie proclaims as she fixes her wig, which had gone lop-sided after I had "surprised" them.

I groan, remembering that I had to sit through a boring dinner, listening to Effie jabber on about the Games and the Capitol while having to tolerate Haymitch's drunk habits.

Without saying another word, Haymitch and I follow her down the hallway, me hoping that I'm wrong about tonight.


	4. Repentance and Thanks

_**So there was an anonymous review about my last chapter, which reminded me something I had completely forgotten to mention! The whole bread scene in the book/movie never happened. Wow, can't believe I could forget something as crucial as that…. Forgive me? Hope you do... Cause then where would I be? :)**_

_** Thanks for all the good reviews and constructive criticism! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Peeta POV:**

We're sitting in the dining room, waiting for Katniss to make her arrival. Every few minutes or so I see Effie check her watch, worried about when Katniss would come. Effie was never late, not once in her life, and I guess she felt it her duty to make sure nobody else would be either.

At first when we walked into the dining room I was shocked. In front of me was a long table with enough food to feed all of District 12. Twice.

I saw stews and salads, rice and pasta with thick sauces, at least four different types of soup, a whole turkey, and bread. My mouth watered as I sat down, reaching for some of the warm bread in front of me.

"Peeta dear? We must wait for Katniss to come to the dinner table, it would be impolite to start to eat without her." Effie says, interrupting one of the greatest moments of my life. I grumble and pull my hand away, taking a sip of water, which is cool and refreshing. Even the water is better here.

Sure enough, after a couple of minutes Effie can't take it either, and excuses herself to go find Katniss. I hear her mutter something about manners and have to cover up my smile. Only Effie would get mad about something so little. Then I realize that I'm left with Haymitch, who is staring at me intently, as if trying to read my thoughts.

"What?" I say in an annoyed voice. He takes a long sip of his drink, which I think is alcohol. My guess is confirmed by the smell of his breath.

"Listen kid, about earlier, Effie and I were only thinking about what's best for you two, so don't take it personal." He says. I am shocked to hear anything but insults from Haymitch, nevertheless him thinking about others. I try to find something to say, but am interrupted by Effie's voice.

"Here she is! Poor thing got lost! Katniss, you can sit by…. Peeta." She says, her voice filled with pity, although I don't seem to understand why.

Katniss gives a sheepish smile then walks by me to get to her seat. She is wearing a purple dress, and I realize that this is the first time I had seen her with her hair down. I decide I like it better in her braid, and then comprehend what I had just said. What does it matter anyways? It's not like I like her or anything…

I try to focus on my food and the conversation, but the smell of lemons surrounding her is always distracting me.

"Peeta? Did you hear me?" Effie asks, and I look up from my bowl of soup. The whole table is staring at me expectantly, and I blush out of embarrassment.

"Huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening." I mutter.

"I asked you what your sister Prim is like. I mean, for both of you to volunteer for her…Well, she must be one special lady!" Effie says.

Now my blushing face turns into an angry one. How dare she bring up my sister? As if she knows her, as if she knows all that we had been through. I don't need to tell her anything.

"I'm sorry Effie, but I don't want to discuss that now." I huff. I can tell she is taken aback by my sudden change of tone, but I don't care.

That's when I hear Katniss speak for the first time that night. "Prim is the most loving, caring girl you would ever meet. She's a wonderful healer, too. Always has a smile on her face, and her laugh makes you want to laugh, even if you had just had the worst day ever… " She trails off. I look up at her in amazement, wondering how she knows all of this. In District 12, Seam kids and Merchant kids rarely interact. Even Prim, who looks like she should've been born a Merchant kid, is made fun of.

"H-how'd you know all that?" I ask, genuinely wanting to know. Now it's her turn to blush, and she stares down at her own soup. I take it she doesn't want to talk about it, so I let it go. For now.

I clear my voice and turn to Haymitch. "Do you have any tips for the Games?" I say.

"Tips?" he laughs. "I got a tip for you, kid. Stay alive." He says as he takes a long sip of his drink.

He clears his voice and says, "Well, this has been a _wonderful_ dinner, but I really should go. I have to catch up on some things." He stands to leave. I grab the knife nearest to me and slam it on the table, missing his hand only by a couple of inches.

"That is mahogany!" I hear Effie scream, her Capitol accent making it sound so much more absurd.

"You are supposed to be our mentor! You are here to help us, to teach us, to make sure we stay alive. Do you not care at all?" I say, my voice getting louder with each word. Everyone is stunned at the turn of events, but it doesn't phase me. All I can think about is how insensitive he is being.

I storm out, leaving behind the shocked faces and Effie's apologies to the Avoxes about the table. I hear shoes follow me out and hope that it isn't her.

"I know it wasn't polite, Effie, but honestly, I don't care. Just leave me alone." I say. Her hand rests on my shoulder, and I turn to shrug it off. Instead of a rhinestone-encrusted, gloved hand, I am met by a hand with nails that have coal dust underneath them. I turn and the smell of lemon comes back to me.

"W-what are you doing here?" I say. Katniss and I weren't friends, acquaintances at the most. Why would she care what happened to me?

"I wanted to help… I know how you feel. Haymitch doesn't give a damn about us, or anything but his flask for that matter. I think that you were right, he should've cared more, but if we say that, well….We can't expect his mercy in the Games." She says. I hate to admit it, but she's right. Haymitch is not one to take pity on others, even in our unfortunate situation.

"So…. What do we do now?" I say.

"We go back inside, apologize to Haymitch and Effie, and finish our dinner. Maybe after he'll give us some tips later." She answers, and I follow her lead back to the dining room.

As we walk in I see that Haymitch looks as if he's just gotten a beating, and Effie looks sterner than usual. Maybe she lectured him about the importance of manners too, I think. I can't help but smile.

Katniss nudges me and I remember. "Sorry Effie… About the table. It was out of line. " I say, thinking it is sufficient enough. She elbows me in the ribs this time, "Ow! Sorry Haymitch, for yelling at you, I let it get out of hand." I say.

"That's alright... I think we all have had a long day. We all get grumpy sometimes." she says, glaring at Haymitch.

"How about we just finish our dinners?" He says.

My stomach rumbles, reminding me that I had barely made a dent in the mountain of food. I take my seat and begin to dig in, tasting from everything. The bread is warm, the pasta perfectly cooked, but my favorite is the lamb stew on rice. Our plates are then cleared away, and the Avoxes put down a piece of cake in front of each of us, and a mug full of some brown liquid.

"Ummm…. What is this?" I say, pointing my fork at the mug. Effie laughs, thinking that I'm kidding. She then sees the same confused look on Katniss's face, and realizes that I am not.

"It's hot chocolate! Try it, it's good!" She says, taking a sip. Coming from the woman who likes to wear diamonds on her nails, I'm not sure if I should. I watch Katniss's facial expression as she takes her first sip. She looks cautious, then surprised, then eager for more.

"Peeta, you have to try it! It's like they made a chocolate cake into a liquid, and then heated it up!" She says, taking more sips until she finishes.

I take a sip, and am surprised to find that Katniss's description was correct. It's creamy and hot, the chocolate taste soothing. I drain the cup then look at the cake in front of me. It looks so good and moist, but I can't eat any more. I groan, my stomach feeling as if it's about to burst. I push my plate away and see Katniss doing the same.

I excuse myself, saying that I'm tired. I'm really not, I just wanted to leave. Maybe getting away from all of these people would help.

**Katniss POV:**

I hear Peeta excuse himself, and add quickly, "Umm…. Me too. It's been an exhausting day." I head down the hall to my bedroom, but instead find myself in front of a different door. The door behind me swings open, me crashing into the person coming out of it. I apologize profusely, then recognize the voice that is talking to me.

"You okay? Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." I look up, seeing Peeta.

"No problem, I'm fine. So, where are you going?" I ask.

"I was hoping to find Haymitch, ask him for some actual tips. Um… You want to come? I mean, he's your mentor too, so…"He trails off.

"Yeah, sure. How about we check the lounge first? That's where the bar is set up." I say, and he smiles. Most Merchant girls aren't so funny, since there isn't a lot of time to be thinking up jokes and worrying about their hair. He nods, and I follow him down the corridor. I don't know how, but he knows how to get around quite easily.

Sure enough, when we get there, Haymitch is sitting on the couch, nursing his flask. He looks up and motions to the seats across from him, which we take as an invitation to sit.

"I'm guessing you guys came for help? For the Hunger Games?" He says. This is the first time that I notice his grey eyes, sad and distant. They remind me of the eyes of many other Seam kids, although Peeta's are different. His eyes are filled with determination and drive, not desperation and helplessness.

"Well? Let's get started…. Peeta, what are you good at?" Haymitch says.

"I know how to make a couple of snares, and can tell between poisonous plants and edible plants, since my sister is a healer. I'm also okay with an arrow." He says, overly modest. I'm mad at how he underestimates his skill, as if being a Seam kid means he can't be good at something. Or maybe he just thinks he isn't good enough, which I know is far from the truth.

"You're much more than 'okay'. We trade him squirrels for bread, and we always know what ones he shot because the arrow goes right through the eye." I add in. Peeta blushes, and I could see that he hates being put on the spot like that. I don't see why, since I was only stating the truth.

"Well, um… Katniss is really good at lifting things! Look at her muscles! And…. And….." I see him at a loss of words, trying to think of what I'm good at. Besides frosting and baking, I can't do anything. I know that I don't have many tricks up my sleeve, but hope that it's not too obvious.

"Looks like we have an okay team this year then… Sorry to disappoint you kids, but the only real tips I can give you will be at the Capitol. There we will have the training center and the interviews, where most of the life saving work will be done. The Capitol loves confidant, young, attractive tributes, and their donations may mean the difference between going home, and..." He motions a slice through his neck, getting the point across well.

"Just remember one thing. Don't show off too much. You want to keep your talents hidden, so that the Careers won't have you on the top of their kill list." He says, and I shiver when he says the last part. Kill list? I hope he was kidding.

Effie walks in, giving us a smile. I guess she's happy that we're past the argument we had during dinner.

"Children! Time to go to bed, you have a big, big day tomorrow! You're going to see the Capitol!" She squeals in genuine excitement. I yawn, finally realizing how tired I actually am. Being a tribute is exhausting, and we haven't even done anything.

With that we all say good-night and part ways to our bedrooms, and I hope for a good sleep, although I know that I won't be having one.

Instead of dreams of freedom, I would be having nightmares of the Arena.

**_Thanks to my beta reader, TheRealHinata1996! Without you I wouldn't be able to get all of those little errors fixed! This chapter is dedicated to my close friend, whose birthday I had kinda forgot... Probably cause I was so focused on writing this! :)_**

**_Happy fourteenth birthday! :)  
_**


	5. Eyes Wide Open

**_I am so so so sorry! I know I took forever to update! All of my teachers decided to give me huge projects due this month...Yay. Still, I hope you guys bear with me and continue to stay loyal. I'll be working on the next one, although I can't make any promises as to when it will come out. :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

I wake up for the third time that night, my sheets soaked with sweat and my heart racing like a horse. Every time I close my eyes I'm thrown into another nightmare, the only way to get out of it is by waking up. I would have stayed up if I hadn't been so exhausted, but my brain is begging for a rest.

I distract myself, trying to think of home. Simple memories rush back to me, flour fights with my brothers, the smell of the bakery in the mornings, Father working intently on a cake, Madge and I walking to school... Then Peeta, waiting for Prim outside her class room.

He loves her so much, I've never seen him act that way to anybody else. I think back to how good he smelled at dinner, the way the forest would never be washed off of him. His dark hair, his eyes, his smiles that are usually reserved for just Prim and Gale.

My eyes finally close, my brain forced into yet another dream, this time a good one. This time I don't dream about the end to my future, but the beginning of it. This time I dream of a life with no Hunger Games, no hurt, no living in constant fear.

I dream of a life with Peeta.

* * *

Someone is shaking my shoulder, saying my name. My eyes fly open, and Effie is standing over me. Her outfit is as bright as the sun seeping through the window. I realize it is morning, although I feel like I've only just gone to sleep. I groan loudly and pull the covers up over my head.

"Now, now. It's time to wake up! Breakfast will be served soon, so find something proper to wear. We'll be in the Capitol in an hour!" She says, her voice high and giddy. I hear the door close and push the covers down, throwing them to the side as I step out of the bed. I glance at the window, and see rows and rows of snow capped mountains.

I stumble to the washroom, still in my morning haze. Looking at the mirror, I am shocked at the reflection. My eyes have dark circles under them, my hair knotted and my lips chapped and dry. I try my best to get the knots out with a hair brush, then put it back into its usual braid. I ignore all of the beauty products on the counter, I wouldn't know what to do with them anyways, and instead splash water on my face. Then comes the part I'd been dreading most, the closet. Maybe today it will be easier to pick an outfit.

I am right, and it only takes me a couple of minutes to decide on a grey dress with yellow flowers, hoping that Effie would approve. There's a knock at my door just as I am about to step out of it. I open it, expecting Effie to be standing there with a scowl on her face and a lecture on timing, when instead I am met by the face of Haymitch. He smells like alcohol and looks tired, signs of a bad hangover. He probably drank last night to relieve the anxiety of going to the Capitol. Honestly, I don't blame him.

"Hey kid. Effie was about to come down and get you, but I figured that I would play Mentor today and do it instead." He said, his words slightly slurred.

I don't buy it, since Haymitch seems like the type of person who talks to you only to get something. He popping up unexpectedly at my door makes me suspicious as to what his true motives are.

"What do you want Haymitch?" I asked, not bothering to sugarcoat it. We walk down the hallways to the dining room, following the smell of breakfast.

He sighs, realizing his act won't work with me, and says, "Listen….Effie and I were talking earlier, and we think that the only way to secure you guys a spot in the Hunger Games would-" But then stops mid-sentence. I follow his gaze and see Peeta, wondering if he is the reason he stopped talking.

My guess is confirmed when he signals quiet with his finger to his lips and whispers, "I guess we'll just talk later."

I didn't know that this conversation was really important, but judging by the look on Haymitch's face and the fact that he stopped talking when he saw Peeta, I could tell it was serious. Serious and secret.

The table is just as full of food as it was yesterday during dinner, although I recognized some of it this time. Peeta sits next to me, still smelling like the trees that grow behind the fence surrounding District 12.

Effie smiles at me from across the table, and I could tell she was happy with what I was wearing. Relief washes over me, because if Effie didn't like this outfit, then the Capitol wouldn't either.

"So, children, how did you sleep?" Effie asks, holding her cup up as an Avox fills it with what smells like coffee.

"Fine." Peeta and I say in unison, glancing up at each other in surprise. I notice that he looks like I did this morning, anxious, tired and annoyed. I wonder if he had nightmares last night, too.

"Are you two excited to go to the Capitol? We have twenty minutes before we arrive, so you guys should prepare to have your pictures taken. They're going to love you there!" She chirps, obviously happy to be home. Nobody says anything in response. None of us can relate to her excitement, since we know the closer we are to the Capitol, the closer we are to our death. Except maybe Haymitch, who is drunk for half the visit and doesn't mind the free booze.

The rest of breakfast goes by silently, all of Effie's attempts at small talk had stopped, which I am thankful for. Although we didn't say anything, I could feel the tension in the room. The only one that didn't was Effie, happily pouring blueberry syrup onto her pancakes while the rest of us picked at our food, too stressed to eat. Then again, Effie was oblivious to most things.

**Peeta POV:**

When Effie knocks on my door, telling me to wake up and that breakfast is ready, I feel horrible. I hadn't slept the whole night, staying awake the entire time thinking of how Prim would get by. My mother won't be of any help, I know that Gale promised to help them out, but he has a family to feed to. I dress up with whatever is on hand and stalk out of my room, the image of a thinner, sadder Prim still in my head. Even the huge amount of food on the table doesn't brighten my mood. It makes me feel guilty instead.

We cross the border to Capitol by the time we finish our breakfasts. I step out of the dining room as soon as my plate is cleared and stare out the window, fascinated by the snowy mountains. I feel movement beside me and see Katniss, and together we stand there, silently taking in the view before us.

Behind the mountains there are buildings of white, silver and gray, all shiny and new-looking. I see people, all so colorful and bright. Children run in the streets, giggling and laughing when they are tagged. All of it is beautiful, although it seems too artificial. I feel bad for these children, who will eventually grow up used to the idea of it being okay to hurt others, to sacrifice those who are less privileged than they are. Maybe if these kids would be taught differently they could use their technology to help rather than cause more problems.

As soon as we arrive at the train station, dozens of flashes went off. People yelled and cheered for us to look their way, smiling and pointing at us as if we were zoo animals. Meanwhile, Katniss is posing and waving, giving them a show. I look at her in disgust and she shrugs.

"We have no choice, we're in the Hunger Games whether we want to or not. Our biggest chance of survival is sponsors, and these Capitol people are loaded." She says. I guess she's right, but I don't want their charity, it means nothing to me. I rather die alone in the Arena than depend on the same people who brought me there.

"Peeta? Katniss? Here you are! We're getting off the train, and then we'll go to your apartment in the Training Centre. Get your things from your room, and then meet here. Quickly children!" Effie says, then twirls around and leaves the room. I go to my room and grab my father's hunting jacket, my only connection to home.

Soon we're being escorted off of the train by some Peacekeepers, although they look less mean and strict than the ones in District 12. It seems like years since we had touched ground, and it takes me a while to get used to walking on it. In front of us is a throng of squealing and cheering Capitol people, cameras and hands are shoved into our faces. Before they start to tear our clothes off, we are put into a car that is even faster and cleaner than the one we used in 12.

Soon we are at what must be the Training Center. We walk into the lobby, the floors shiny and the lights illuminating every corner. Effie presses a small button on the wall and a door opens. She and Haymitch step in, so we follow, not knowing where we are going. The room we are in now is small and I see Effie press a button. We start to move and I grasp the handle bar, scared for my life. I don't think Katniss realizes, but she has her hand wrapped around my arm in a vice-like grip.

"You guys get the penthouse suite, since the floors go by the district. It has the best view!" Effie says, as if that would change how we feel about being here.

Finally the elevator stops, and Katniss lets go of my arm, which is aching. We go into a huge entrance hall, and there is a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the diamonds sparkling in its light. It's amazing what people spend their money on when they have everything.

"Okay children, your rooms are down the hall to the left. You two should freshen up, you look a bit grubby. Remember to meet at six in the living room to watch the other Reapings!" Effie says. Her excitement reminds me of how a child would act on their birthday.

Katniss and I walk silently down the hall to our rooms, only glancing at each other once. I think she might have forgotten that she owes me some answers as to why she volunteered. Most Merchant kids don't give us Seam kids the time of day, nevertheless volunteer for us. But maybe she's not like most Merchant kids.

I walk into my room, this one even more extravagant as the last. I glance up at the clock, seeing that I only have half an hour of quiet before sitting in the same room as Effie again. I decide the best thing to do would be something I hadn't done in days, to just relax.

I lie down on the bed and close my eyes, telling myself it would only be for a couple of minutes, that I would get up soon. My mind immediately shuts down and goes into a dreamless sleep, something it hasn't had in a long time.

**Katniss POV:**

My room is beautiful, all pink and frilly. There is a huge bed in the middle, a big dresser, and a desk. The washroom, as expected, is even pinker and frillier, a big tub in the middle. Still, I stopped appreciating these things when I realized how much money must go to them, how much of it can help the districts. I rather shower in cold water everyday than soak in hot water to prepare for my death.

I have half an hour left until six, when we would watch the other Reapings. I don't want to watch them, it will only make me more anxious to see the people that will kill me. I don't even bother to think I can win this, I shouldn't get my hopes up. It's like mother said, Peeta has the potential. Sure, I might be spared from the Bloodbath, but after that, I'm dead meat, literally.

I sit down on my bed and think of home, of my family, of Madge.

I think back to the day I first saw Peeta. It was the first day of school, and I was so nervous. My hair two braid instead of one, my hand clasped in my father's.

I remember him bending down and whispering in my ear, "You see that boy over there? With the dark hair?" I nod my head. "I wanted to marry his mother, but she ran off with a coal miner."

I remember being confused, who would pick a coal miner over a merchant? I asked my father this question, and he said, "That coal miner, when he would sing, even the birds would stop and listen."

I only understood his reasoning when one day the teacher asked the class who knew all the words to The Valley Song, Peeta's hand shooting straight up. He stood in front of the class, and as soon as he opened his mouth, everything went silent, even the boys who were teasing him for singing. My father was right, even the birds had stopped and listened. After that day, I was a goner. I was sure I had found my future husband, and all I needed was him to get down on his knee.

Peeta kept to himself during class after that and didn't have many friends, while I was always surrounded by a group of giggling kids and was always joking around. Still, ever since that day I would watch Peeta and Prim walk home from school together.

There is a rapping noise at my door, and I look at the clock. It reads 6:10, and I know for sure it's Effie waiting outside. Sure enough there she is, tapping her foot and checking her watch.

"Katniss! It's time to watch the Reapings! You've already missed President Snow's speech!" She says, as if I would be heartbroken. Who in their right mind would want to watch President Snow's speech?

We walk down the hallway, me wondering how Effie could walk in her ten-inch heels so quickly. We get to the living room, and I sit down on the couch near Peeta. Effie sits in the chair next to me, and Haymitch is on the chair next to Peeta, sipping from his flask. We are watching a commercial about hair products for men when it is cut off for the start of the Reapings. I guess the commercial cut into the show, and like Effie says, everything had to be on its own time.

Then there's the Reapings in District 1. It's what you would expect of a Career district, although the female tribute seems more intent on fixing her hair than slicing a knife down my throat.

They go into a shot of the Reapings in District 2, a girl's name is called, and soon a couple of them run to the stage. One, a dark haired girl, pushes the other onto the ground and bounds up the steps. She proudly announces her name, "Clove, just Clove." Her eyes were shining and her lips curled into a smirk. Everything about her screamed Career.

They announce the male tribute's name and a small boy starts walking to the stage slowly, hoping one of the Careers beats him to it. Sure enough, a tall, blonde man runs and goes to the stage, looking as if he owns the place. No one else bothers to try, as if they had arranged this all beforehand. They ask him his name, and he answers "Cato.", as if they should've already known. If he wasn't so scary and set on killing me, I would've thought he was cute.

The rest of the districts go by and I don't even pay attention, all of them look the same anyways. Emotionless crowds with zombie-like movements, all of which look rehearsed. Instead of watching I stare out the window, the city looking so alive while I feel so dead.

**Peeta POV:**

The Reapings don't interest me, all they do is stress me out. The whole time I'm either daydreaming or staring at the ground, that is, until District 11 comes on. A girl's name is called, Rue, and the sea of people part. The camera zeroes in on a girl that can't be older than Prim, and I see the pained looks of the crowd. District 11 is not famous for volunteering, and by the first step she took onto the stage, I could tell she wouldn't make it.

Then the male tribute is called, and he walks swiftly to the stage. He is a giant, his muscles protruding from his shirt. No doubt will the Careers try to get their hands on him. The thing that gets to me though, is the way that he looks at Rue, the same way I look at Prim. I would always protect her, even if that means sacrificing my life. I could tell that he if it weren't for the situation we were in, we would've been good friends.

Now comes our district, and I see Katniss turn her head from the window when they announce it. Prim's name is called, and I relive that agonizing pain again, the feeling of complete helplessness. I see myself jump up and volunteer like a fool, then Katniss doing the same. We are both on the stage in a matter of seconds, they probably edited out the part where we got dragged there.

I turn and see that Katniss's face is as white as the snow on the mountains, then her cheeks turn to the color of roses when she catches me staring. I turn away quickly, lowering my gaze back to the ground.

"Well! That was one of the most interesting Reapings I had ever seen!" says Effie. This is one of the only times that I find myself agreeing with her.

I get off the couch silently, then walk to my room. Effie follows me and knocks on my door a couple of times, saying that it's time for dinner. I tell her that I don't feel like eating, but she still sends an Avox down with a plate of food. I barely touch it, the Reapings had left me with no appetite. Instead I strip down to my boxers and fall onto the bed, relieved that it is over. The time seems to pass slowly, but before I know it it's 10:30.

That night all of the fear of the Hunger Games gets to me, and I find myself tossing and turning in my bed. I force my eyes closed, my dreams turning dark and vivid. I am running from something, although I don't know what. I trip and start falling into a hole, then land on the ground. I jerk awake, as if I'd actually taken the impact of the fall. I try to calm my heart rate back to normal, telling myself that I'd have a week before the Games begin, although a part of me says they already have.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please PM me, review and rate! It means a lot for me to get your feedback. _**

**_Disclaimer: All things relating to the Hunger Games belong to Suzanne Collins. _**


	6. It's Not Just a Game

**A/N: **

I know it's been a really long time, so I'll make this quick. In this chapter, the POV's may cut off to certain parts that have already happened. This is only to show you the multiple thoughts and emotions going through both of the characters at the same time.

Also, thanks everyone for sticking by me while I abandoned you... Sorry about that. If the roles were reversed, I would hate me too, so I don't blame you.

Enjoy, rate, review, PM!

**Peeta POV:**

I can see the sun peeking through the window blinds and I look at the clock. It reads 8:30 AM, too early for me today. Usually I would be out hunting in the woods by now, but somehow dealing with the Capitol is more tiring than hunting for game, so I try to sleep. After a couple more unsuccessful tries, I give up and decide to get ready, thinking that Effie would probably come soon anyways.

I'm not looking forward to today at all. Meeting with a personal stylist and starring in the opening ceremonies might be exciting for the people of the Capitol, but only nerve wrecking for a tribute like me. Playing dress up for the Capitol is not exactly something I want on my to-do list.

I get out of bed and walk to the washroom. I stare at my reflection, my hair wild and out of place, my eyes the usual grey and my lips dry. I pick up one of the bottles on the counter and read it. It's called "deodorant", probably some fancy type of soap. At home we all share a bar of soap that I buy for cheap at the Hob. I put it down and pick up the toothbrush, something I do recognize. Although many Seam kids don't have the privilege of a toothbrush, my mother taught me when I was younger that personal hygiene was a priority. I brush my teeth then comb my hair down only for it to go back to its former style. I splash water on my face to wake me up, although it doesn't help much.

I walk to the closet and pass all of the clothes, sifting through the racks until I finally find a casual t-shirt and jeans, then pull on some boots I find in the back of the shoe rack. Finally, something I might actually wear and feel comfortable in.

"Peeta, dear?" I hear from the other side of my door. Effie then opens my door a crack until she sees me standing there. "Good! You're awake and... ready? Are you sure you want to wear that to meet your stylist?" She says.

I look down at my clothes trying to figure out what was so bad about them. I was going to change later, so what does it matter? I tell her exactly that and she makes a huffing noise and says, "Well, okay, if you're really sure... Follow me, breakfast is waiting!" I nod.

She turns around and begins to walk, and we end up in what must be the dining room. There is food laid out, although my appetite is lacking. I'm getting used to this Capitol food, because after a while you realize that it's all materialistic and doesn't really mean anything to them. In school we learn how to provide, make, ration and find food. It always manages to go back to food in District Twelve.

Katniss comes in a while later, then Haymitch, who looks like he just rolled out of bed. Knowing him, he probably has. We sit down and eat, Effie and Haymitch talking to us about our stylists and how the ceremony would work as I pick at a roll of bread. I'm not listening to their conversation, that is, until my name is mentioned.

Effie clears her throat, "Peeta will get Cinna, and Katniss will get Portia. We thought you would work better with a stylist of the same gender..." She goes on, but I zone out. What would my stylist be like? In previous Hunger Games, the stylists always looked so crazy and way too colorful. I hope that Cinna would be different, but I doubt it.

The table is stripped of plates and food as Effie tells us to follow her. After walking for a while, we stop in front of two rooms, each one white and empty except for an examination table in the middle. I lie down in it, three colorful and giddy-looking Capitol people hover over me, cutting off pieces of my clothing and talking so quickly that I can't tell what they're saying. I'm glad that I hadn't worn my father's hunting jacket today, or it would've been part of the pile of what my clothes used to be.

"His hair needs work, but that should be easy. His muscles are okay, but let's enhance him to give him a more athletic build. And now for that smell... Everyone needs work, don't they?" A green-skinned women with purple eyes said with a laugh.

After that their conversation stopped and they got to work, sticking needles into my arms and washing my hair with a strong scented soap. I close my eyes and imagine that I'm anywhere else.

**Katniss POV:**

I sit on the examination table, wondering what I should be doing. Three bright and loud Capitol people come in through the doorway, looking especially colorful against the white walls of the room.

A tall man with orange, curly hair steps in front, saying "Hello, my name is Flavius. Looks like today will be fun. Don't worry, Katniss, by the time we're done with you, no one will know that you came from District Twelve!" I fake a smile, not sure if that was a good thing. I lie back onto the table, my clothes cut off into scraps. I feel vulnerable as their eyes take in all of my faults.

The woman with aqua hair and gold tattoos introduces herself as Venia, and the other one with pea green skin as Octavia. It seems that with each Hunger Games the Capitol people's style gets more and more outrageous. They wash my naked body down with a grainy soap that hurts my skin, covering it with lotion to soothe it. I see Flavius stirring a pot of something hot, different possibilities forming in my head. He takes the pot over and applies some of the scalding hot liquid onto my skin, a yelp escaping from my lips.

"Don't worry, we'll make this quick. Then we'll get to have some real fun!" Says Octavia. She takes a strip of paper and puts it on top of the liquid, then rips it off just as quickly. For the next hour my skin is plucked of all its hair, leaving me feeling like a turkey about to be roasted. While my hair is washed, my prep team tries to make conversation.

"So Katniss, for a girl from District Twelve, you have good looks. Have anyone special back home?" Flavius asks, Venia and Octavia giggling. I blush for a minute, thinking back to Peeta. What would he think of me after this makeover?

I realise that they're all staring at me, and manage to mutter out "Yes, but I don't really want to talk about him... It's kind of complicated."

Luckily they drop it and the conversation changes to what they're going to wear for the opening ceremony. I'm still thinking about Peeta, wondering what he would look like. I hope that they hadn't changed him too much, especially his eyes. Although he shares the same color as many other Seam kids, his are... different. They have a look of determination, of survival, in them.

I realise that all hands are off my body, and that my prep team is packing up their things. Relief washes over me, then the reminder of my stylist, Portia, comes into my head. Almost every year we're dressed in a miner's outfit, once we were even covered in coal head-to-toe, but hopefully we won't be doing that. Sure, the prep team said I'm pretty, but I don't think I can flaunt my body in just coal dust.

Soon a lady with chocolate-colored skin and blonde curly hair steps into the room, an air of royalty following her. She examines my naked body, her eyes looking curious and excited. As she's taking me in, I look at her. Although her looks are still weird in District standards, she's pretty normal-looking compared to all of the other people in the Capitol.

"Hello. My name is Portia, and I'll be your stylist. You know, Katniss, you're a very beautiful girl. We'll have no problem showcasing you to the Capitol." She says, her voice sounding calm and regal, even if she has a Capitol accent.

"T-Thanks." I stutter out, not knowing why I'm so nervous.

She smiles at me, but not a smile of sympathy like the ones I got from my prep team, a smile of recognition. That's when I knew I was in good hands.

**Peeta POV:**

My prep team clears their things, and I just sit there with my thoughts and bare body. A tall man with brown hair and mocha skin comes inside, and I'm taken aback by his normalcy. He is dressed in a plain black t-shirt and pants with combat boots, the only thing Capitol-esque about him is the ticks of golden eyeliner on his eyes.

"I'm Cinna, and I'll be your stylist. Why don't you pull on your robe so we can talk about your outfit for the opening ceremonies?" He says, his voice lacking the Capitol accent.

His demeanor hints at him being born outside of the Capitol, but where? I put on the robe and follow him to a lounging area with tea and cookies set out on a glass table. I sit down across from Cinna in a plush chair, who clears his throat and starts talking.

"You must be wondering what you'll be wearing tonight. My partner and Katniss's stylist, Portia, and I, wanted to think outside of the box for District Twelve. We want your outfits to be memorable, for the Capitol to know you." At his words I cringe, thinking back to the one year when our tributes were naked and coated in coal dust. I only nod, hoping that his next statement would reassure me.

"Instead of focusing on the mining, we wanted to focus on the coal itself. What do we do with coal? We burn it." At that he pulls out a small piece of fabric from his pocket and lights it with a lighter. He doesn't look stricken by the fact that he's holding fire, so I think there must be something different about it.

"How did you do that? I mean, you're not getting burnt at all." I say. He smiles at me, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Yes, well, Portia and I invented synthetic fire that would give the effect of fire, but won't burn you or your clothes. Instead of the male tribute from the coal mining district, people will remember you as... Peeta, the boy on fire!" He finishes triumphantly, looking both smug and curious as to what my reaction is.

The only thing that's going through my head is how I'm going to win in the Arena with burns on my body.

**Katniss POV:**

After Portia explained the costume idea to me, I was both excited and worried. Sure, this could make us noticed, but would it kill us? She assured me a dozen times that we wouldn't be harmed, but I'm not so sure.

I don't have much time to think this over, because before I know it my arms are being pulled into another room, my prep team dressing me in a simple black body suit, some strategically placed slits in the fabric. My hair is quickly put into its braid, Portia explaining that she wants people to recognize me in the Arena. I see rows and rows of shoes, and Portia plucks out a pair of heels that I wouldn't be caught dead in. I rethink this and start to laugh, even if under normal circumstances I wouldn't find it funny. With all of the excitement and activity going around me, though, my brain is going weird.

I'm rushed through into yet another room, this time it is the backstage for the opening ceremonies. Peeta's outfit is similar to mine, although he has no slits in his suit. His eyes travel down my body, and for the first time I feel uncomfortable under his gaze. I look away, glancing around the room at the other tributes as they do the same, although I feel as if they're the predators and I'm the prey.

I see some of the Career boys eyeing me, one in particular. I recognize him from the Reapings as Cato, with his large frame and blonde hair, which are even more attractive in person. He smiles when our eyes meet, although his lips form a smile of victory. I blush and turn away, scolding myself for letting him get to me. Everyone gets into place on the chariots and the first district goes off, the music getting louder and louder as we near the entrance.

Next to me Peeta clears his throat, "Get ready, we're up soon." I offer him a feeble smile, and he gives one back. Not much to do now but hope we don't burn.

Cinna comes up behind us and lights our suits with the synthetic fire Portia talked to me about. I look at Peeta in amazement, his body surrounded by flames but his skin not being burnt at all. I notice him looking at me the same way, glad to know that we're both safe, at least for now. I look around and spot Cinna, waving his arms and clapping his hands together to form a fist.

I nudge Peeta and whisper to him, "I think he wants us to hold hands." He wraps my hand with his and squeezes. I'm not sure if it was to reassure me or in fear, but I squeeze back. Here I am, holding the hand of the boy that I've liked forever for the first time, and I couldn't feel more terrified.

The doors open and the cheers hit me before the lights do. People of different colors and shapes jump and roar for us, some pointing in shock at our flame covered bodies. In the crowd, Cinna waves and gives a thumbs-up. In the middle of the road Peeta lifts our arms over our heads, the crowd cheering more at this.

We lower our arms and he tries to let go of my hand, but I hold on tighter and say, "Please don't let go... I think I'm going to fall out." He tightens his grasp and I smile. I'm not sure if I was really scared, or if I just liked his warm palm on mine.

The chariots do a loop and we stay in place as President Snow gives us a welcome. The cameras go around all of the tributes, but stay trained on our flickering bodies for most of the show. We are definitely getting noticed.

**Peeta POV:**

My prep team comes in once again and dresses me in a black suit and combat boots. It feels comfortable enough, although a bit tight. I'm pulled into a room, which I'm guessing is the backstage for the ceremony. Katniss is placed in front of me a second later, and I can't help but stare at her outfit. Like me she is dressed in a simple body suit, except hers has slits in it and she is wearing heels. I notice that I'm not the only one to see this, some of the Career boys smiling in her direction. My chest tightens at this, my brain confused as to blushes fiercely and turns away, probably not used to the looks she is getting right now.

What seems like minutes later we are in the chariot, waiting for our turn to go up. Just before we go out, I feel a nudge and look at Katniss, "I think he wants us to hold hands." She whispers. I wrap my warm hand in her cold one, squeezing it to reassure both me and her.

The doors open a second later, loud screams and bright lights overwhelming my senses. The crowd is pointing and yelling for us, pleased at our grand entrance. Cinna is in the crowd, smiling and giving us a thumbs-up. In the middle of the road I see the crowd's cheering has lessened, so I raise our intertwined hands into the air, receiving a roar of approval.

I lower our arms and try to let go of Katniss's hand, but she only grasps it tighter and whispers, "Please don't let go... I think I'm going to fall out." I don't let go and tighten my grasp on it, just in case.

As soon as the President finishes the welcome, we are led back to the entrance, receiving many dirty looks from the other tributes on our way. Sure, they try to get every district the same amount of air-time, but we stole the show. My hand is stiff from holding onto Katniss's, so I let go and she finally lets me. It feels as if she didn't want to let go of my hand for a different reason than falling out of the chariot.

"You were great out there! Everyone will be raving about you two!" Cinna says, Portia smiling behind him. I'm glad that we did well, but all I want to do now is go to sleep. The stylists and prep team leave us after giving us more congratulatory goodbyes.

Effie walks into the room, her high pitched voice talking about how good we were, and how we were all people would talk about for days. This is the first time I had seen her happy to be the escort for District Twelve.

"Children, you must be exhausted. It's time for bed, we have a big, big day tomorrow!" She leads us back to our rooms, both of us looking as if we hadn't slept for days.

I walk into my room and undress in a zombie-like fashion. I brush my teeth quickly and crawl into the huge bed, relieved to finally sleep.

Tonight though, unlike other nights, I have a nightmare. I'm running away from something in the dark, not knowing where I am or where I want to go, just knowing that I need to run for my life. I see an outstretched hand and try to grab onto it, but it just fades whenever I touch it. I lean forward to reach it and fall into a hole, my screams echoing and my body spiralling in the darkness. I land with a thud and look up, the male tribute from District Two, Cato, holding a body, which I somehow know is Katniss, in his arms. She looks pale and lifeless, Cato laughing and turning to walk away. Then I'm left in the darkness.

I wake up, my body drenched in sweat my heart racing. I can't stop thinking of why I had a dream of Katniss. Did I have feelings for her? Or was it just because I saw Cato look at her the way he did today? Why did it matter how he looked at her, though?

I sigh in frustration and calm myself. I close my eyes, slow my breathing, and submit myself into another sleep, hoping for a better dream.


	7. MUST READ!

Dear Readers,

Hi! It's me! Sadly, this is not a good message. I know I might get a couple of bad responses for this, (or a lot) but it's something that I need to say. I love writing for you guys and talking to some of you, it's been great. All of those follows, favorites and reviews have made many of my days brighter, and I'd like to thank you for that! I've gained courage to finally write more publicly because of you!

Before you get your panties in a twist, I'd like to say, I AM NOT LEAVING YOU. Forever, anyways. I'm going on summer vacay for three weeks! WHOOOOO! I'm actually going to a camp, (cabins, not tents…. I'm not that down-to-earth) and I'm super excited, except going on vacation means leaving Fanfiction World for a while.

I won't have access to internet or Wi-Fi there, I'm not even bringing my cell phone. I'm not allowed to. Believe me, if I could, I would!

Hope you guys forgive me for abandoning you, and I trust that you guys will stay by my side for the time that I'm away. I don't know if I'll be able to put a new chapter up as soon as I get back, but I'll try really hard. I know what it's like to be on the other end of this, and I hope I don't come off badly.

Thanks! XOXOXO

-Unsuspected891

PM me... If you want... Whatever... :)


	8. The Second Repentance and Thanks

As I've said to one of my fans, "I've lost my inspiration, but don't worry, I'll get it back!"

But sadly, I didn't.

School is really taking a toll on me, as I've just started a new honors program. For the first time in my life I have a social life that I like, and friends that I enjoy being with. I've finally started to be my own person. So, and I am truly sorry as I say this, I don't think I'm going to continue this series.

"Expecting the Unexpected" was a series that took me into a different part of me. I think at the the time that I wrote the chapters, I was so depressed with who I was and my situation, that pretending to be the Girl on Fire and the Boy with the Bread was the only way I could cope. And in a way, all of the supportive feedback and new people I've talked to has helped me become a better person, and of course, writer.

But as I said, I have lost my inspiration. Not my inspiration to write, but more the need to be someone else for an hour or two, to be something other than myself. I hope you can take this well, and I hope that one day I can come back and finish, but for different reasons than the ones that made me start.

All the best wishes,

Unsuspected891.

Thank you to TheRealHinata1996 and LeLa London for all the kind words and funny stories. You've made my fanfiction writing experience a whole lot funnier.


End file.
